


Hail to the King

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [15]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Battle, Day 5, Hail to the king, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), OT3 is there but not mentioned, So you just have to know that it's there, Uhtred hates being an errand boy, avenged sevenfold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Hail to the King

**Author's Note:**

> I had one idea for this song and it ended up not going that way. So now there is this...though honestly when do stories ever go they way we truly want them.

The air was heavy, you could feel the tension and excitement that battle always brought forth.The men marched forward with Uhtred at the head, his two best men slightly behind.

They could see the Dane army also marching across the valley. It was one more stepping stone for him to get to Bebbanburg. To get where he rightfully belonged. He hated doing Alfred’s bidding it, hated it almost enough to give up all rights to Bebbanburg, but he would not.  
Those lands were rightfully his and he would take back what belonged to him no matter how many men he had to cut down on his way there.  
The army met, shield walls were called for and swords clashed. Blood flowed like the river Thames, more so as the battle went on and Uhtred and his men came closer and closer to this particular victory. He could only hope that after this battle that he could get back to Alfred and talk to him, get out from underneath the King that would see him bow to him for the rest of his life.

  
That is not how he was going to live, he would be the king. People would hail to him.


End file.
